Saving the unborn
by CureDream90
Summary: WARNING SEQUAL TO SAVING MAI! it's been 2 months since the break up of Mai and Naru, Mai's 3 months along when Naru gets a case at the maternity clinic. the hospital is having a lock down and is targetting Mai, will Naru over come his bitterness and help the girl he loves or will he allow her unborn child to die before its even begun life! parings MxN, AxM , MxJ , MxL , YxR
1. Chapter 1

WARNING!: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAVING MAI YET! READ THAT ONE FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL!

I just want to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed and loved Saving Mai! This is the sequal to it. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! All you guys a great!

I do not own Ghost hunt but I do own the OOC Chara's that are in the story! Alright then! On with the story!

Chapter 1

'_Tick, Tick, Tick' _

Silence was filled in the room, all that could be herd was scribbling of pencils, heads down. At the front was a whiteboard a small wooden Victorian desk, a young woman in her middle age was sat there reading a black book. Taking a deep breath, young teenage woman around the age of 18 looked down at the paper in front of her, she had just finished.

Placing her pencil down and looked up to see how much time the class had left, '_10 minutes then I have to leave… '_ sitting back in her chair, closing her eye's she remembered what had just turned her life around 2 months back.

/x/x/x/x/x/

_2 months ago _

_A woman sat there with her head down looking at a table as she was by herself in a resturant, tears slowly fell down her face. They was silent so no one would really notice, when a waiter walked up to the table, "Excuse me miss, would you like to order something?" the woman shook her head as she took the napkin and wiped her eye's, "No thank you, I'll be leaving I'm so sorry to waste your time on this lovely evening." _

_She stood up grabbing her purse and quickly headed out of the resturant, heading down towards the beach, the night had become cold and nippy, a lovely night had been ruined because of some news she had given to her now Ex-boyfriend. _

_A few hours had past as she was sitting on a rock looking out to the ocean waves hitting the rocks on the other side of coast. Her phone had been ringing on and off. Giving a sigh, she took out the phone to see she had 10 missed calls from her foster parents, 7 off Rhythm ,2 off Yasu, 3 off Lin, 3 off Masako which shocked her, normally the young Medium didn't bother with her. John, Madoka and even Naru's parents had tried calling, but she never answered. _

_Looking back out to the ocean she took in a deep breath and dialled a number, it didn't take long for someone to answer, "Mai? MAI! Where are you!" Spoke the female voice on the other side, biting her lip trying not to cry, "It's all over… I'm sorry." with that she put the phone back down. _

_Mai didn't return home or anywhere that night up until 2pm the next day when, her foster parents had been worried sick trying to get answers out of her, all she said to them was the same thing she spoke on the phone the night before saying it's all over. _

_It took a week to finally get the answers out of her from Ayako saying that Naru had broken up with her for the fact that she was having her attackers child and wouldn't give it up. Her foster father Monk was fuming. He had gone down to SPR within 10 minutes after hearing. _

_Monk slammed open the door and walked up to Naru, grabbing him by the jacket, "You bastard! Do you have any idea on what you have done!" The man he was holding just looked to him with a cold hard stare. "Mind your own business, my life is how I run it, not by you or anyone else!" _

_That had caused Monk to become more enraged and hit the young boy in the face, which caused Lin to rush into the office, When Lin found out Naru had broken up with Mai because she was pregnant with her Rapist child, even Lin was disappointed in the young boy, he wouldn't admit it to his charge but he was supporting Mai all the way. He had even sent Monk back with some flowers for the young girl as an apology. _

_As the weeks went on, Naru had become angry that Mai wasn't turning up for work, so he called by at Ayako's place which he was informed that Mai had quit SPR and had moved out into the dorms of her college campus, she refused to give him the address to talk to the girl, she had even refused to tell him if she had another job. _

_All he got out of Ayako was the celtic cross necklace that Mai had asked her mother to give him back as she couldn't face him. Naru just left angry that Mai would just up and leave without talking to him about anything, although he knew it was his own fault to begin with. _

_/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/_

Back to the present time, Mai looked down at her stomach, a small bump had grown where she was carrying a small life form inside. She placed a hand on her stomach and gave out a small sigh the more days that went by, the more she was happy about her choice in keeping the young infant that was growing in her stomach.

Although she wasn't too happy about her skin stretching and showing signs of stretch marks forming, her mother said she would pick up some cream that could help repair them before they got any worse. The bell rang and everyone began packing away their school equipment. A girl that sat next to Mai looked over and smiled.

"How did you think the test went for you Mai?" Mai stretched her arms above her head and thought, " It was pretty easy, basic things and mainly common sense really. How about you Maki?"

Maki was a long sandy blonde haired girl with emerald green eye's, when Mai started there, she was scared on how things would turn out over the months while being pregnant, word had some how gotten out in which they found out when Mai was with Naru, one of the girls in the class over heard the conversation.

When Maki saw Mai crying in class, she stood up and began giving them all a mouthful and the two became close ever since, After they had found out they was both room mates in the same dorm which made it even better.

"it went great! Thanks for you helping my study about how all the electrical equipment works on a case, you put it in the most simple and easiest terms for me to be able to grasp it!" Mai chuckled as they both stood up. Maki took Mai's bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Hey!" Maki just wiggled her index finger.

"These books are quiet heavy Mai, wouldn't want you to over do it. Come how about we go for some lunch and then hang out at the mall? We have the afternoon off. We could go baby shopping!" spoke up the girl, Mai couldn't help but laugh as she linked her arm with the blonde girl and they walked out of the classroom.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Down at the Dream café, Rhythm was stood behind the counter, it had been such a slow day she had decided to try out making some new tea recipes. Her boyfriend was in the back preparing a lunch for them both. "Hey Rhythm where did you put the chilli?" a small angry cross appeared on her forehead.

"Yasu! We are not having another spicy lunch! I don't think my stomach can handle it!" a small laugh erupted from the kitchen as he walked out, "I wasn't going to do spicy for you baby I know you don't like eating it much, but I do love it." he wrapped his arms around her waste and gave her a kiss on the neck.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she spun around in his arms and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "Alright, its on top of the freezer, if I taste one kick of it in my food I'll kick you where the sun don't shine ok?" he nodded as the door bell rang, he looked over his girlfriends shoulder and his face hardened a little bit. " Come for your daily pick up of lunch?"

Rhythm let go of her boyfriend and turned around this really wasn't her day, "Yes, do you have it ready?" Yasu nodded and leaned over to his girlfriend, "No arguments today ok? I don't think business will last longer if you do." giving her orange orbs a quick roll he walked into the back to pick up a small white carrier bag.

"So your earlier than normal today _Naru." _she spoke with his name spat in venom, he just gave her a icy stare, "Yes well we have an important client coming in today, I expect Yasuhara to be there on time. Otherwise I will be forced to look for a new employee." her eye's hardened even more.

" I don't even know why he even puts up with the likes of you, you are one complete Ar-" she was cut off as Yasu came back and placed a hand on her shoulder, " I'll be there, what time?" "3pm, Make sure you bring Tea also." he nodded and with that Naru gave them the money.

As Rhythm was getting the change out of the till, the front door of the café opened, they all looked around to see Mai there linking arms with another girl.

Mai stood there frozen, she couldn't move. Looking at the man standing at the counter, Maki noticed this and anger went threw her body, she knew this must be the man that caused her best friend so much pain. They watched as he took his change and began walking over to them.

Over the past 2 months they had tried to keep Mai away from the man in front of them, but it didn't do much good, "Mai…" Mai just turned and looked away, her grip on Maki's arm got a little tighter "Hey… Naru." a little bit of guilt was held in his eye's, as they travelled down to her stomach which held a small bump forming.

"I see your doing well" She gave a nod, "Yeah, I.." she was cut off by Maki, " she'd be doing better if some arsehole just dropped dead." with that she wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulder and walked her into the back of the café where Mai's older sister was stood. He just gave a smirk, "You've got some interesting friends Mai, oh I also need your new address so I can send off your final pay check that you never picked up."

Mai gave a sigh as she gave her sister a hug, " Just leave it with Rhythm, sorry but I don't want to give out my address to people who don't care." he turned and opened the door. "I see, well good day then." and with that he left, both of the girls helped sit her down.

"Sorry Mai, if I knew you was coming in today I would have warned you to stay away till he was gone, are you ok?" Asked her overly worried sister, Mai just nodded and took out a sigh, "Yeah, don't worry about me! Even Gene calls him an arsehole when he comes and visits me."

After Mai and Maki became friends, Maki soon learned about her best friends abilities and the astral plane, Gene was becoming more and more able to speak and link up with Mai as she was awake, although his brother never knew any of this as Mai's powers was growing. She had even seen Gene herself. Yasu had gone into the back and brought out two meals for the girls along with some orange juice.

"Hey thanks Yasu," Spoke Mai, he just nodded and roughed up the girls hair, "don't worry about it, so when's the ultrasound?" they had gathered around the table as Mai looked to him and smiled, "just in a few days, I can't wait.. Mama said I can find out the sex of the baby too that day!" the girls gave a small squeal. Yasu had to hold his ears closed from being deaf.

"That's great, you'll have to get us pictures! I'd love to see what my little niece or nephew looks like!" he spoke again and they laughed. "Uncle Yasu, if you even dare corrupt my child into being a prankster like you I'll kill you myself!" Mai spoke up as she placed tarter sauce on her burger. They all laughed again, "Well I know Ayako's looking forward to seeing her grand child,"

This caused the chocolate brown haired girl to roll her eye's, " she keeps calling me every night asking about how the pregnancy is going, if I'm getting any pains, how my morning sickness has been going, making sure I write everything out on a day by day diary. I know she's a doctor but unfortunately she's not a pregnancy doctor."

"Thought of any names yet? I know its only 3 months in sis" Asked Rhythm which caused Mai to smile and nod "Yeah, but I'm not going to say right now, I want to confirm the sex first." the girls gave a pout as Mai shoved a mouthful of her burger inside her mouth. She loved to tease them about it.

"Hey Rhythm, want to come shopping with me and Mai after this?" asked Maki, the orange haired girl thought about it and smiled, "Sure I can close shop up early today but you'll have to help clean up as Yasu has to go to that bastards place before he blows a fuse causing Yasu to lose his job."

This caused Mai to look a little furious, "If he does, then he'll have hell to pay, but I'm sorry you have to go threw this treatment because of me Yasu" The boy just smiled and shook it off, "don't worry about it."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Across town in a building Naru walked in and dumped the plastic bag on the table. "Lin foods here" a tall Chinese man walked out of his office to see Naru with a face like he'd been slapped with a fish. "what happened this time?" Naru just grabbed his food and walked into the office slamming the door. The Chinese man gave a sigh, he had been hearing about the arguments and fighting down at Dream café from Yasu. Some was quite bad and he was surprised that Yasu still has a job out of it all.

Although it wasn't a surprise, they had put a ad in the paper for a new assistant but not one would apply for it, as they had heard from how bad the cases could get. Some who did apply was put off straight away from Naru's bad attitude. Lin had even thought about going and seeing Mai to see if she would want to come back to work there just to stop Naru from his mood swings.

He had even tried to convince Naru to put everything aside and make it up to the young girl because it wasn't her fault that the end result ended this way, but all Naru said was 'Shut up, its none of your business.' and with that he gave up.

The door opened and stepped in a couple, a man with blonde hair, and the woman with red. "Hey Lin! Hows it going? Oooo foods here!" Lin just couldn't help but give of a small smile. Even what happened Mai's foster parents still came on cases with them.

" Hello Monk, Ayako" he gave his head a small bow, " Take it as another argument erupted down at the café?" asked Monk, and all Lin did was shrug his shoulders, "Not a clue, Yasu will most likely tell us later on. How's Mai been?"

Ayako sat down and pulled out a container that held a salad in, " from what I hear, the pregnancy is going just perfect, although her morning sickness is still going a little bit. She had her last midterm exams today. Although you can hear in her voice the hinting of depression. I still don't think she's over what happened." her eye's wandered off to Naru's door.

" Well I wish her all the best, and if she needs any help on anything just for her to give me a call, Madoka might even want to help out too." Ayako nodded "alright I'll pass the message on."

"So Lin, who's the client today?" Lin walked over to the diary and looked down the list, " A woman who just lives on the outskirts of town, last name Koga." both of the couple stopped what they was doing and looked to him. "You know her?"

They nodded, " Mai's friend from university's last name is Koga."…..

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Well that's the first chapter! Sorry if it was a little dull and boring but it will get better and more intresting!

Thank you all again for who loved the first story!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	2. It starts again

WARNING!: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAVING MAI YET! READ THAT ONE FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL!

I just want to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed and loved Saving Mai! This is the sequal to it. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! All you guys a great!

I do not own Ghost hunt but I do own the OOC Chara's that are in the story! Alright then! On with the story!

Chapter 2

Sitting down inside the SPR office, everyone was there on time apart from Yasu who had called saying he would be there in a few minutes with the Tea Naru had requested, sitting in front of them was a young woman with short blonde hair dressed in a hospital nurse outfit. She looked frightened out of her wits, Naru was in his office getting some last minute paper work.

He opened up the top desk draw, and his eye's instantly fell onto a picture, slowly he pulled it out, and pain went threw his eye's, he deeply regretted on the choice he made months before, on the picture showed both him and the girl he loved walking threw a haunted house, with them holding hands, it was of their first date and he took her to the amusement park.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he missed her greatly, he placed the picture back into his draw and picked up his small black notebook as a knock was on his door, "Naru, Yasu's here same with Mrs. Koga" He opened the door to see Monk was the one who spoke. Naru just pushed past him and sat down on the sofa.

"Mrs. Koga, what business is it that you have here today?" he spoke, which he earned a lot of angry eye's at him, what could he do? He was just a heartless bastard to these people. She took a deep breath, " Well, I work at the Shibuya Maternity clinic just down the street, I got transferred there when my daughter started at Tokyo University, you know so we could be a little closer." He looked to her "Spare that and tell me what happened at the clinic"

He received a elbow in the side from Masako who was sitting next to him and she spoke up, "Please could you tell us the details on what happened, I apologise for him he's not had a good day" the woman nodded and looked down at her hands. "Well, the first few weeks when I started working there everything was fine, up until last week. Young couples between the ages of 18 and 25 come in as they are going into labour, and the young children that are born are lovely and healthy." she couldn't help but smile at that.

Ayako didn't like on how this was going, she was possitive she heard some of her staff at the hospital mention something like this, " but, some of the equipment began going haywire, we didn't think of anything apart form just changing them over to new equipment. We also found oxygen masks being ripped out and some of the young women with frightened looks. We couldn't figure out what was going on then. Over the past 3 days over night when we kept the children in the nursery, we could hear flat lines, I've taken on a few of the night shifts and it was horrible, once we get to the nursery there would be at least 2 children pronounced dead. Each one female." Naru was about to say something about contacting the police but she continued.

" A young girl 19 had just given birth to a lovely little girl, she was all alone, her boyfriend had dumped her, saying he couldn't manage a child and his life, she just gave birth last night, and this morning we found both her and the child dead… on the walls was blood saying ' give me the one I want, I want my daughter!', a lot of young mothers are transferring to different clinics because of the stuff that's been going on. Please Mr. Shibuya I beg of you…. Please help."

Ayako went and sat down next to the woman, she held her close " it's going to be ok, I promise." Mrs. Koga looked up to the woman "Thanks, wait ain't you Mai's mother?" Ayako nodded at the woman. "Yes, your daughter and our Mai are room mates at the university."

Mrs. Koga smiled and nodded, "she's a sweet young girl, 3 months along if I'm correct, she asked me to be the one that delivers her child. In fact… that's another reason why I'm worried, a few young women have come to the clinic while halfway threw their pregnancys…and a week later they've ended up with miscarriges."

This caught Naru's attention, if Mai had an appointment at any time during this, and she went threw that trauma, he knew the young woman wouldn't be able to handle another death to something she loved. He might have hated the idea of raising another mans child but he couldn't put her threw that.

"Mrs. Koga, have 3 rooms ready for us, and leave Mrs. Takigawa your information we will arrive in 2 days at 10am."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Later that evening back at the Tokyo University dorm rooms, Mai was laid on the sofa, eye's closed as Maki was making dinner for them. She smiled at the young mother to be, she had been threw so much, losing half her eye site, abusive past, losing her boyfriend over something trivial. She wanted to help Mai out as much as she could.

Maki placed the knife down and walked over to Mai and placed a blanket over the young mother. "Everything will be ok, you are with people you love you still." With that she walked back over to the kitchen and continued to make dinner.

Meanwhile with Mai, she wasn't going to be dreaming about anything pleasant.

_**Dreamworld **_

_**Mai was stood in a dark plain, she looked around and gave a soft smile, " I haven't been here in a while, it almost feels like old times…" she stood patiently as she waited for someone she knew that would be coming her way, slowly white orbs began floating from the ground up into the air as soft footsteps could be herd in the distance. **_

"_**Hello Mai, its been a while since you've visited me here, I was beginning to think that you didn't love me anymore!" Mai couldn't help but laugh, as she closed her left eye that she had problems seeing out of, " I wouldn't ever be like that Gene! I missed you!" she walked over and gave him a gentle hug. **_

"_**Whoa there Mai! Your getting a little bump! How's my little tyke in there? Mummy treating you well? Laying off the sweets?" he knelt down to her stomach pressing his right ear against it. Mai couldn't help but laugh, only Gene could make her laugh like this ever since the break up with Naru. **_

"_**That's good to hear, I'll tell mummy that!" he stood up and gave a smirk, " your baby said to lay off the hot sauce, its causing it to have bad heartburn." that made the young mother to be laugh again. "Alright I will do little one, but blame Uncle Yasu for that. Everything he makes it's always spicy." **_

_**Gene began to laugh a little bit then got serious, "Mai… first I want to apologise I wanted you to stay away from this world until after you had your child… but it seems like you are needed once again." This made Mai's eye's harden a little bit as she looked to him. "Are you saying I need to go back and help with a case?" **_

_**He shook his head, " You don't have to go back, You could always re-lay the information onto your parents or Lin, actually Lin would be a better choice since he's mainly always on that toy of his" this caused Mai to crack a small smile and then looked to him. "Alright I'm ready." **_

_**Slowly in the distance, looked like the formation of a small hospital room, she walked closer and looked around, on the right side was some old oxygen tanks at the side of a bed, down the left side was a very old looking table, actually everything in this room screamed 1950's. The door opened and a woman rushed in "Miss! Miss! You need to calm down ok! Your not dilated enough for the child to be born!" **_

_**The woman in the bed, which now formed looked at the nurse, "Get this little demon out of me! It's nothing but a mistake!" she was fuming with the nurse, making her take precaution. Mai looked to the woman in bed, she was definatly ready to pop her stomach was twice the size of Mai's which made Mai hold her own stomach where her own child was. **_

"_**Miss, I'm sorry but you need to wait another 2 hours before we can proceed with delivering your child safely." **_

_**The woman grabbed a glass on the table and threw it at the nurse which rushed out of the room to grab a doctor. **_

_**The scene then changed to 3 hours later, A woman was sat in the bed holding a set of children, she had given birth to twins, a healthy boy and a healthy girl. Mai smiled, but that soon changed when the woman placed the boy on the bed and looked over the girl. "You… you was never meant to be! I only have room in my life for one!" **_

_**She grabbed the pillow and was about to place it over the child when Mai was dragged back out of the vision. Gene looked to Mai who had tears leaking out, "No! w…why would she do that to her own child! Did she do it?" Gene just looked to Mai and shook his head. "your not ready to see any more of this yet, being here in the astral world is already putting your body under stress… which isn't good for your own child. You need to wake up Mai, we will see each other again when its time for you to get more information. Try and remember much as you can from this and give the information to Lin ok?" **_

_**Mai nodded and gave him one last hug before closing her eye's and she felt the familiar tug back to the real world. **_

Mai shot up on the sofa holding a hand over her mouth which caused Maki to be startled, she was just setting dinner down on the table for them both, Mai quickly got up of the sofa and rushed out of the living room into the bathroom throwing up the left over lunch in her stomach. Tears was creeping up in the corner of her eyes.

"H…horrible… so horrible.." She held onto the toilet tightly, as Maki came in and got a glass of water for the young girl, " I can imagine, here.. .this should rinse away the taste…" Mai just took the glass and shook her head, "No, I'm use to the morning sickness… but… that dream… oh my god… it was so horrible…" she suddenly hugged Maki and began crying on her shoulder.

All Maki could do was just hold and comfort her best friend until she ran out of tears, she made Mai eat some food before sending her off for a hot bath.

Maki picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Hello?" A female voice came at the other end of the call.

"Mrs. Takigawa? Remember when you told me to call when Mai began having them trip wired dreams right?" "yeah I di…wait.. Did she have one?"

Maki took a deep breath, "Yeah, it seemed to shake her up pretty badly too.." Ayako began giving Maki some advice on to help her handle Mai in these situations, she also asked Maki to get Mai to tell her the dream but to make sure it didn't effect her as much in any way possible so the stress wouldn't harm the unborn child.

"thank you Mrs. Takigawa, I'll see you in a few days when you pick Mai up for her appointment. Goodnight." she put the phone down and looked towards the bathroom. A worried look across her face.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

At the Takigawa house, Ayako placed the phone down and pintched the bridge of her nose, her husband looked over to her. "please tell me that was good news…" the red haired shrine maiden looked over to her husband, and shook her head. "its started again… "

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Thank you Bubble for the review! This chapter is for you! Since you was the only one who reviewed!

Thank you all again for who loved the first story!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	3. A Scan to remember

WARNING!: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAVING MAI YET! READ THAT ONE FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL!

I just want to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed and loved Saving Mai! This is the sequal to it. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! All you guys a great!

I do not own Ghost hunt but I do own the OOC Chara's that are in the story! Alright then! On with the story!

Chapter 3

2 days went by quickly, Mai had come out of her little shell and was now sitting in the kitchen of her apartment for some reason she had a very bad feeling about the day and usually her gut feeling was never wrong. Giving out a small sigh she picked up the hot cup of coffee that was laid out in front of her, and took a sip of the addicting liquid when the door opened, looking to the side she saw Maki giving out an evil glare.

"How many times have I told you to lay off the coffee! That craps bad!" Mai couldn't help but spit out the liquid and begin to laugh. "what's … funny?" she asked as she walked over to the fridge taking out some orange juice. "Sorry Maki, it's just… with the way you've been taking care of me.. It's… like you've been acting like a lover."

The orange juice slipped out of her hand as she blushed madly, Maki couldn't help but laugh also, " you know, it seems that way, sorry Mai, I know your capable of taking care of yourself" both teens looked to one another and began laughing again. "Thanks Maki I needed a good laugh this morning." Mai stood up and picked up the poor orange juice that suffered a unknown fall.

" you've been having a bad morning since that dream, is everything ok?" spoke the blonde, Mai just knelt there on the ground. She bit her lip, "For some reason.. I can't help but feel like somethings going to go terribly wrong today. Maki… could.. You come with me to my appointment? I know we've only been friends for the past month and half but.. "

"Say no more Mai your like a sister to me so of course I'll go with you. Now what time is Ayako picking you up?" the young chocolate brown haired girl sat back thinking as she opened up the juice. "I think in around an hour. She said that they've got a new case to work on. I guess I also forgot to tell her that the clinic I'm going to has changed to that one down Shibuya, since your mother offered to be my Midwife." she took a drink of the juice and gave a smile. "Oh well I'll just let Mama know when she gets here."

Both girls gave a smile and Maki stood up "Well the letter said you need to drink at least a litre of fluid before your appointment without even going to the toilet, sorry girl… your going to have to plug it." Mai's eye's widened, she had totally forgotten about that "Oh no please! Let me go now! You know how weak my bladders been the past week!" Maki laughed again and shook her head. "Sorry if you want I can lend you a plug."

Mai's eye's widened, "Don't tell me…your into tho-" she was cut off by another laugh "haha I'm just kidding chill! Alright I'll let you go have a little pee pee now, but this is the last one, then I'm gonna have to force you to drink double the liquid! Its only because the more full your bladder is, the better the image comes out on the screen for your scan ok?"

With that they began to get ready for the day. Mai placed on some black sweatpants monk had given her until they went maternity shopping in which Ayako wants to go with her. Luckly, since monk was muscular the waist expanded on the pants which made it more comfortable, she then placed on a orange t-shirt which he had also given her.

Maki placed on some skinny jeans, with a matching red tank top, and white sweater. "Gosh, after your mother is finished with this case, we seriously need to take you maternity shopping, you can't keep wearing your dads stuff. It's going to make everyone think you're a dude!"

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Meanwhile down at the Shibuya maternity clinic Monk stepped back from a monitor he was about to pick up and sneezed, "Gosh, I know winters just around the corner but its not that cold, some hot cute girl must be talking about me" he gave a slight grin until he felt a hard punch to the head, " don't be stupid! Lets just get this over with I have to go pick up Mai for her appointment."

Monk rubbed the back of his skull where Ayako had hit him, he just gave her a puppy dog pout, " Awe, but I wanted to take her! It's going to be the first scan of my grand baby!" Ayako just gave him a hard stare, " you are staying put here mister unfortunately one of us can only take her since we have this stupid case on the day of her appointment."

A young blonde man walked past them and picked up a monitor, " please stop fighting guys, I'm pretty sure they issue pictures so I would love to see the blessing of the child Ayako," that made the shrine maiden smile at the young ex-priest, ever since the whole ordeal with Mai with the trial, John had quit the road of priest hood and began going steady with a girl he was very much in love with. He looked back to see Masako talking to Naru about something. Most likely to do a walk threw of the clinic, " I'm sure Masako would love to see it as well, she's pretty excited to be an aunt, although we have to try and keep it down a little bit about Mai's pregnancy, it only just seems to anger Naru."

Both of the adults sighed and nodded, "Alright lets just get this stupid base set up so I can go pick Mai, thank goodness she isn't assigned at this clinic," spoke Ayako which caught her husbands attention, " Didn't you say that Mrs. Koga was her midwife?" this caused the red hairs eye's to widen, " and she's stationed at this clinic," answered Monk, which caused both Ayako and John to widen even more, " Dear lord, as much as I'd like Mai be able to see her child, I don't think coming to a haunted clinic where it could cause her harm."

Ayako nodded as she took out her phone, "I'll see if I can convince her to re-book it somewhere el-" she was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice, looking over the road, which made almost all the members of SPR look, including Naru, "MAKI! Please! Just let me go once!" the blonde haired girl shook her head as she looked over the road.

"Mai, your parents are here isn't that strange?" they crossed the road as Mai walked straight past Naru without speaking a word to him and ran into Monks arms hugging him "Papa! It's so good to see you!" Monk hugged his chocolate haired girl back "it is to you also, but what are you doing here?"

Mai blinked confused, " didn't Mama get the message? I left her a voice mail about 15 minutes ago that my clinic got changed and now I'm here with Maki, but.. I knew my gut feeling this morning would be right, Papa… the case is here isn't it?" he nodded and looked over Mai's shoulder to Naru who wasn't looking very pleased. " yeah, sorry princess but we didn't realise until just now. Hey now I can come to the appointment too!"

WHACK! Monk was holding his head again as Ayako turned to her daughter, "Mai sweetie, I know your anxious about this.. But you know how dangerous these cases are, and this one its…" Maki began pulling on her friends arm "Come on, your going to miss the appointment Mai, Mrs. Takigawa you coming?"

Without a second thought, Naru walked up to them, "Takigawa's, this isn't a social talk we have work to do, we are already behind schedual" his eye's hardened when he saw Mai there, "You shouldn't be here," that got Mai fuming, sure! She didn't know the case was at this clinic and she wasn't on the best of terms with him, but he didn't have to speak to her like that. "Listen I have something here that I need to do, and your not making me leave, your not my boss anymore Naru so do me a favour and fuck off out of my life!" that caused Naru to do a double take, as Monk tried to hold back a laugh.

"Mai sweetie, that language isn't reall-" "No mama, he needs to listen to this, I'm sick and tired of having to watch around where ever I go just because he thinks he still can dictate my life, I don't work for him anymore, he has no right to boss me around, talk to me like I'm dirt or even give me that stupid idiotic look on his face, he walked out on me when I needed him the most so do me a favour Naru fuck off and butt out of my life!" with that she turned around and took Maki's hand walking into the clinic. They all turned to Naru who was completely shocked, until he snapped out of it, "Get back to work!"

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Inside the hospital Mai had dragged Maki halfway down the hallway when she stopped, and looked down to the tilled foor. " Mai? Are.. You ok?" the girl in front of her took a deep breath and gave out a large sigh, " To be honest, no… I was in such a good mood until I saw that look on his face.. It was like he was disgusted in me. It hurt Maki… it hurt to see that.. It hurt to speak to him like that, every time I see, think or hear about him. I feel like my hearts just being completely broken over and over again." Maki just came up behind her and hugged the girl.

"I know, I wish I could just take away them feelings and pain from you. I know it will only continue to get worse until it begins to ease and get better for you, Now come, we've got a baby to meet!"

Mai couldn't help but muster up a smile, Maki was right, today was going to be a good day for her even if Naru was there at the clinic for a case. Today she was going to meet her unborn child for the first time. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone walking up in front of her, "Mai?" looking up, she saw a tall Chinese man, her face just couldn't help but smile.

"Lin! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you!" the man just held a small smile for her, "it's good to see you too, it's been a while but what are you doing here? Didn't Monk or Ayako tell you that this place is rather dangerous?" both girls shook their heads. Which caused the man to frown, but couldn't muster up the words to tell her until she spoke herself, " Lin? I need to talk to you about something, my parents are kind of tied up at the moment so… could I kind of borrow you for the next 20 minutes?"

Before he could say anything he was being dragged down the hallway by Mai and Maki. "Erm… Mai I don't think I should.." Mai gave a sigh, " it's important, it might help you out with this case… " His eye's blinked and went serious, " you had one of them dreams didn't you?"

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

15 minutes later they was sat in a privet room, where Mrs. Koga was beginning to set up the equipment for an ultrasound, Maki was happy to see her mother and hugged the woman before they turned their attention to Mai, " Right, let me just check your vitals first and take a sample of blood then we can get moving to see your baby, but I'm surprised Mai, how come you didn't bring any one of your parents, but brought this dashing you man here?" She looked over to see Lin who was sitting rather uncomfortable on the chair next to the bed.

"I needed to talk to him about something which I can explain to him while you do the check up, Lin I'm sorry I had to drag you here, but it seems like Naru's got my parents all tied up, and one, I needed to tell you about the dream and two, your like an uncle to me…" Lin now understood, Mai was scared, he just held up his hands in front and smiled, " Don't worry about it, now tell me about this dream." Mai nodded and went over the details about the dream as Mrs. Koga took the sample of blood.

"Wow, that's very trippy, as so Maki would say," Mrs. Koga spoke, and Mai just gave a weak smile, "it's an ability I've had since I worked with SPR, then I quit a few months back without telling the boss about it." Lin had stored all the information on a makeshift note pad so he could store it into his laptop later on threw the day.

" and I thank you for the information Mai, if this is connected to the case in the clinic then it would be rather helpful, I've never been one to doubt your ability, I'm glad we was able to get this first bit of information." Mai gave a nod as Mrs. Koga smiled as she began getting the machine ready, "alright Mai, just lift up your top a little bit ok? Now this is going to be a little cold."

Mai nodded as she lifted her t-shirt up to just below her bra, which caused Lin to blush, a small 'ooo' could be heard which caused him to look back to make sure the young Takigawa wasn't hurt, " My that was cold, think we could have it heated up a little bit next time Mrs. Koga?" the nurse laughed and gave a wink, " I could try, now lets see a miracle ok?"

She placed the scanner part of the machine on Mai's stomach, Lin was looking at the screen until he felt someone take his hand, he looked down and saw Mai's hand in his, but what he also noticed was that she was trembling, "Mai?" but she didn't hear, a small gasp was heard and he looked back up at the monitor, his eye's widened, on the screen was a small life form being shown, the picture didn't show much of the unborn child as it was still wasn't that much developed but to him, it really was a miracle.

" So do you want to know the sex?" Asked Mrs. Koga, and Mai gave an eger nod, not being able to speak, Maki just smiled at her friend and the unborn child.

Mrs. Koga gave another look at the screen and smiled, " Well it looks like your having a healthy baby girl Mai, congratulations!" all three of the people inside the room's eye's lit up, Mai squeezed Lins hand a little bit, " A girl, I'm going to have a little girl." this caused the Chinese man to smile even more, he noticed tears in the girls eye's.

"Congratulations Mai she's going to be a beautiful child," Lin spoke, he couldn't muster up any more words to say to the young mother to be. "Thank you Lin," Mrs. Koga made a snapshot and stood up wipping off the gel from the scanner. "alright let me just go get you a copy of the scan ok? I'll leave you alone to talk."

With that Mrs. Koga left the room, Mai finished cleaning off the gel from her stomach and pulled the t-shirt down, but her hands never left her stomach, "Lin… thank you." this caused the man to look at her strangely why would she be thanking him. "Mai?" she looked up to him as silent tears ran down her face. " I know Maki's here with me as well but, I'm glad that I was able to drag you in here too. I was sort of afraid, I was worried that she might have been unhealthy or that there might have been some complications, you're a really good friend, and uncle" he just gave the girl one of his rare smiles and nodded, " No Mai, thank you for allowing me to be here, this is my first time seeing such a miracle inside a young woman, I'm glad that you was able to share this with me."

Mai sat on the edge of the bed as she reached out and gave Lin a hug, "I'm sorry I was such a burden with you all, especially with the facts of my past, but I'm happy because if you didn't save my life that day… then I wouldn't be feeling so overjoyed and happy right now. My baby girl may not have a father, but she's going to have such wonderful aunts and uncles."

Lin just gave a nod and hugged the girl back as Mrs. Koga walked into the room again, "Oh is this young love I see? I take it as Mr. Lin is the father?" Mai and Lin blinked before they both began laughing a little confusing the nurse.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Koga, like I said before I use to work with Lin, he's like a very loving uncle to me, and thank you again for today it was wonderful." Mrs. Koga just shook her head as she handed the picture to Mai and a pot of pills, "Here's your new medication for the next trimester, remember thing are only going to get a little bumpy, also remember to book another appointment for 4 weeks time with the receptionist before leaving. Ok?"

Mai nodded as she stood up taking the items, when she suddenly stopped, her eye's widened, she smelt something, she began looking around a little bit but what she smelt wasn't in the room anywhere else. "Mai? Are you ok? Mai?" spoke up Maki who rushed to her side.

"Maki… I smell… blood."

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Thank you Bubble! Erzascarlet ! And Dianna wong! for the review! This chapter is for you! Things are about to start getting pumped up and exciting here from out! I wanted to do a little Lin and Mai chapter! And here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you all again for who loved the first story!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	4. Eat the damn snicker

WARNING!: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAVING MAI YET! READ THAT ONE FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL!

I just want to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed and loved Saving Mai! This is the sequal to it. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! All you guys a great!

I do not own Ghost hunt but I do own the OOC Chara's that are in the story! Alright then! On with the story!

Chapter 4

Its been 3 hours since Mai had her ultrasound, which Lin was still proud of being able to see, although after the incident when she was collecting her medication a lot of strange events began to happen. Which worried a lot of the members of SPR greatly apart from one stubborn heartless Naru. Well on the outside that's what it seemed like but on the inside he was greatly worried for the girl that was now laying in front of them with Lin's suit jacket over her to keep her warm.

Her face was greatly pale, she looked so fragile, even after she had passed out, her arms was wrapped protectively around the small bump formed underneath the t-shirt she had been wearing. Maki was sat on the floor next to her best friend, knees brought up towards her chest and her head hanging on them, she was greatly worried for Mai as she had never seen her friend just pass out like that before, it had been greatly frightening.

_3 hours ago_

"_Maki…I…smell….blood" the colour in Mai's face had drained and her body became weak. "Blood? What do you mean you smell blood? Mother! Please don't tell me Mai is…" _

_Mrs. Koga shook her head "No Mai is completely fine" Lin though became greatly worried, he had remembered everything on what the older woman had told them back at the office, he was afraid that this spirit was after Mai's unborn child. A second later Maki screamed, Lin snapped up and managed to catch Mai before she hit the floor. Mrs. Koga quickly checked all the girls vitals and let out a sigh of relief, "She's fine, she just passed out." The man nodded and picked Mai up off the ground, he realised even though the girl was pregnant, it didn't feel like the girl had gained any weight at all. _

"_Where are you taking Mai?" spoke up the younger girl, Lin looked to her, " Come with me, I'm taking her to the base where it's most likely the safest place, Ayako will have placed up some protective warding charms. If the spirit is trying to Attack Mai's unborn child then we will be there to protect her." Maki wanted more information but shut up as they followed the elder Chinese man down the hallway to a large faculty room. On the left side of the room was all the monitors and equipment set up, on the right side was a table that gathered around as a sort of meeting place, and lastly near the door was a Sofa, so doctors or nurses could get some sleep after a night of delivering babies. _

_After they walked in Naru looked up and became angry "Where have you been! why is she here?" Lin just rolled his eye's and placed the girl down on the sofa, and then placed a jacket over the girl. " Mai asked me to go with her to her ultrasound appointment as she had important information to tell me about a dream she had. As she was getting her medication, she said she smelt blood which no one else could and passed out. _

_At the moment this is the safest place in the whole damn clinic Naru! If you even give any damn about this girl then straighten out that stupid act you have! If you wont want to protect her then I will have to make it my priority rather than listening to you. You also can not get rid of me as it is your parents that employed me and not you!" he snapped and looked back at the raven haired boy. Who was greatly pissed off by the mans words. _

"_Fine do what you want, but I expect you to still interview witnesses" Lin just nodded as Maki sat down next to Mai on the foor, Mrs. Koga placed a cold compress on the girls forehead and then said she'd be back soon to check up on her, But most likely knew her own mother would do it as they both worked as doctors. _

_But she came back running in wide eye saying to them that the whole clinic was in a lock down, no one could get in or out, this had caused a large panic when the Takigawa's found out when Mai was there and couldn't get out to safety. Naru just instructed Ayako to make charms and give Mai the strongest one she could do. This made them all think that the man might still care about the girl on the sofa. _

_Back to present time _

The door opened revealing Masako walking into the room, she also had been worried about Mai being there, she took notice of Maki sat on the floor and knelt down to the girl tucking her kimono gently. "Are you ok?" Maki looked up to the medium who was asking the question, and took in a shaky deep breath, "I don't know, Mai's told me about some of the cases that you all went on and that she always seemed to be the target of danger from them. I'm scared for her and her daughter."

Masako nodded to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, " don't worry, no harm will come to her threw the case, or at least until we can figure out how to get the doors open again. We have the best in the field here." Maki nodded feeling a little more reassured and then looked back to the girl who was out cold on the sofa, " how long does it normally take for her to wake up after passing out?"

That made Masako think, " I don't know the time exactly, some times a few hours sometimes a few minutes. The last case she came on with us at the James's mansion she was out until sometime threw the night." giving a nod understanding the young girl stood up and brushed off her jeans, " I better go down to the small café they have here. She's going to need some juice and most likely food for when she wakes up. She'll eat anything warm or cold." That caused both of the girls to give a slight chuckle. Masako had heard about Mai's weird food cravings threw the past 2 months.

"How about I come with you? Naru's in here, and as much as he isn't in a good mood he'll still protect her, or he better otherwise he'll have to deal with the wrath of everyone on the case." Spoke the Medium, as she looked to the monitors where Naru was viewing over case information as if he didn't hear a word of what Masako just said.

The girls left the room in search for some food for when the young mother to be was awake and hungry.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

When the girls had left the room, Naru couldn't help but look over to Mai. It hurt, and he knew it hurt to have her here in danger. He had slowly admitted to himself that what had happened 2 months ago was the worst choice he ever made. He walked out on the girl he loved when she needed him the most. Every day was a constant reminder for him as well as each time he looked at the cross or picture in his desk draw back at the office.

Standing up he walked over to her and took the cloth off her forehead feeling it had gone warm, he walked over to the sink and began to run cold water on it. Letting out a deep sigh, '_what am I doing? Were not together anymore and she most likely hates my guts down to hell and back after the way I've been treating her. What she said to me this morning, them words stung so bad… the way she looked at me. Also why did it have to be Lin that got to see the ultrasound and not him? Why had she trusted Lin with the dream and not himself?' _

All these thoughts was going threw his mind as he rung out the cloth and walked back to her, he placed the cloth on her forehead and noticed she was shaking still even under the tall mans jacket, he let out another sigh and took off his own jacket and placed it on top. Just as he was about to walk away he heard her groan. Turning around he noticed that her eye's was beginning to open.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Mai's opened up her eye's but had to close them again, she was confused, not knowing on where she was or how she even got there. She felt some weight on her body and widened as she shot straight up on the sofa, but that was a bad idea as she gave herself whiplash "Ouch…" she reached up and began rubbing the back of her neck.

"Smart move, I see you still lack some brain cells." Her eye's widened, no. she was not in the room with that bastard, she closed her eye's, "No… just a dream.. " when she opened up her eye's she was still sitting in the same positions and turned her head, sat down on the chair next to her was Naru, he had a book in his hand but his eye's was looking at her. "Oh great, if this really is a dream, then I'm in the worst nightmare ever," she spoke, pure sarcasm running off the edge of her tongue. Which caused his blue eye's to give a quick roll and then look at her. "You passed out in your appointment after apparently smelling blood. Lin brought you in here for safety."

She looked down and saw two jackets that was causing the weight on her body, neatly she folded them up and handed on which she knew was Naru's she could never forget his scent. "Here… thank you," he took the jacket as she laid the other one over the arm of the sofa letting out a soft sigh.

"Is Maki still here? I need to get going home and start preparing for a class project at the university." Naru placed his book down on the table and looked to her even more which was causing her to be rather uncomfortable, I mean who wouldn't? being stuck in a room on your own with only your ex-boyfriend there.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to leave this room, unfortunately the whole clinic is under a rather strange lockdown, which we think is caused by the spirit trapped in here. Ayako placed up her strongest wards in this room so you wouldn't be harmed by anything" he watched as Mai curled up into a ball as if to try and protect what she was carrying. " great, I'm stuck here, with a crazy ghost and only just turned 3 ½ months pregnant! I don't have any change of clothing and I have to deal with you."

Naru was taken back he wasn't expecting that, " I'm sure it wont be all that bad, Maki and your parents are here," "NOT ALL THAT BAD! DID YOU FUCKING FORGET ON WHAT YOU DID TO ME 2 MONTHS AGO? DID YOU THINK ON WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME YOU BASTARD!" now Naru was standing up holding his hands up, "Calm down Mai!" "CALM DOWN? I'LL SHOW YOU CALM DOWN!" she picked up a vase and threw it at him which missed his head by inches. She then curled back up and rocked herself. " You hurt me deeply Naru, I was scared, no scratch that terrified when I found out, at first I didn't know if I wanted to keep the her, but after talking with Ayako and Monk and got the support of them. I was 100% sure that I knew I couldn't let her go. I thought you'd stay … I thought… you'd help." this stabbed the boy in the heart he had caused her that much pain and he didn't even know.

Sure he had been told by Ayako and Monk over the months, but he didn't think the damage was this bad, he was about to say something when Mai's stomach growled. Which caused the girl to blush, he walked over to his briefcase and took something out and handed it to the girl. " Here, maybe you'll feel better after this." she looked at what he was giving her, " A snicker? This isn't some funny commercial advert there shooting Naru, I'm pregnant, with very haywired mood swings and your offering me a snicker?"

He just gave her that look "just eat the damn thing." she let out a sigh and took it.

"thanks… " she opened it up and took a bite of the chocolate, and slowly ate it, he noticed that she was still shivering a little bit and handed the jacket back to the girl. Naru then sat down and picked up his book. He got halfway threw reading the page when he heard Mai speak again, " Naru?" he gave out a soft hm? Letting her know to continue, "I'm sorry… for being such a bitch to you then… and throwing the vase at you."

He lowered the book and gave out a smirk " your rather welcome Mai, I've heard on how bad your mood swings can be, but I never expected to have a vase thrown at my head. I'll have to tread very carefully. Now finish that snicker and lay down, stress isn't good for you or the baby." this caused the girl to blink a few and look at the man in front of her, she had never expected that to come from his mouth. It just made her smile, with the chocolate bar hanging out of her mouth as she put on his jacket before getting back to eating the addictive bar. It really did help calm her down.

'_Damn… why do those snicker adverts always have to be right'_ was all she thought.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Deep in the mists of the clinic, a dark red aura was sitting in the corner rocking something, long black hair drapped on the ground a the figure lifted up its head, only one eye was showing and that also glowed red, " I will have her… I will have your daughter…."

/c/c/c/c/c/c/c/

Thank you Everyone! for the reviews! This chapter is for you! Things are about to start getting pumped up and exciting here from out! I finally got to do the Mai and Naru chapter! How are things going to go from here on out?

Thank you all again for who loved the first story!

Curedream90! Over and out!


	5. bathroom attack

WARNING!: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ SAVING MAI YET! READ THAT ONE FIRST! THIS IS THE SEQUAL!

I just want to say thanks to everyone that Reviewed and loved Saving Mai! This is the sequal to it. I hope you enjoy this as much as the last one! All you guys a great!

I do not own Ghost hunt but I do own the OOC Chara's that are in the story! Alright then! On with the story!

Chapter 5

A day had passed since everyone was being trapped inside the Clinic, Naru had made sure that all the females had escorts with them , when ever and where ever they go, he did not want to take any chances not when the one he truly cares about is 3 ½ months pregnant. He looked over to the sofa seeing Mai laid on her side reading a book looking bored out of her mind. Ayako and Monk was taking room tempuratures, Masako and John was doing a walkthrough of the whole building.

Lin was watching monitors with Maki who was really interested in learning as she was already studying this sort of stuff at university with Mai. Yasu was down in the information department trying to dig up any information about what Mai saw in her dream to help out on this case and to see if they could get any where with getting rid of the spirit as fast as possible, along with Mrs. Koga who wanted to try and help as well as see to her patients so they had Yasu teamed up with her.

When Rhythm had found out that her boyfriend, sister and parents was trapped in the clinic, she couldn't help but worry she was stuck outside in the café safe, running a hand threw her long orange hair, " I knew I should have gone with them for this case!" slamming her fists on the table of Dream café making a few customers look at her which made her blush. "I'm so sorry, please enjoy your meal!"

/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/

Mai yawned and stood up off the sofa giving a slight stretch which caused a popping sound to echo in the room. Naru looked up from his notebook seeing the girl stand up, he hadn't let her out of his or Lin's sight since the day before. "Where do you think your going Mai" he spoke, his voice a little harsh as she was holding the door handle, "I'm off to the freaking bathroom Naru, can't a girl pee these days without having to check with you first?"

Naru placed his book down and stood up walking over to her, " Lets go, better make this quick," the chocolate brown haired girl gave her eye's a roll and walked out of the room with Naru with not the happiest look on her face.

"You know Naru, just because I'm stuck on this case with you, doesn't mean I work for you again ok? I already have another job lined up but unfortunately since im stuck in here, I can't go" he raised an eye brow up to that, " oh? What do you do these days? Stack shelves?"

Mai was fuming, she really wanted to hit him right on the cheeks, " No, do you really think I'm that stupid? I just work at the local law firm as a secretary it's the only job I could get that pay's well enough and not too much stress" she placed her head down to the ground. "Do you enjoy doing that work?"

"Of course not, the guy I work with is a right slim ball, always says that what ever I've done, I've gone and done at least one mistake and have to do it all over again cause I can't find the mistake, he asks for shit loads off coffee and makes me wear these short skirts…" Naru looked over to her, she looked sort of scared to talk about her boss.

"Has he tried to touch or hurt you?" that was it, that made Mai look up shocked at him, but in her eye's they held sadness which he knew the question he asked was true, "Then why don't you quit?" her honey orbs turned and looked back down at the floor as they reached the female restroom.

"Because, no one else will hire a 3 month pregnant teenager…" and with that said she walked into the bathroom leaving him to his own thoughts again.

/c/c/c/c/c/c/c/

Maki sat back in her seat giving a slight stretch as Lin looked over to her, "why don't you take a break ok? Its ok I can keep watch over the monitors while you take a nap" the blonde girl just simply shook her head and sat back up straight looking like a girl on Christmas day, "I can't , I want to learn more this will really help me when winter exams come up. Mai already helped me a lot with the exams that's just passed but I hate having to ask her as it brings up a lot o painful memories for her. She doesn't say it but her eye's always give it away."

Lin stood up and walked over to the small kitchen they had set up in the base and began to fill up the kettle, " I see, how is Mai doing in her school? Any problems that she's been stuck with?" Maki gave another shake of the head, "Actually she's the top student, since she's the only one in the class that has had first hand experience with parapsychology although… a few of the other female students are always bullying and tormenting her whenever I'm not around. I know everything on what happened threw that Hibiki James trial, I know it was not her own choice that she got pregnant, or asked for any of them scars she carries."

Lin nodded and gave a sigh leaning on the side, " Yes, I can see why that would make her a victim, on the last case she came with us it was at his parents house. An that's when we found out about the whole ordeal. It took us weeks to finally get her threw it. She is a young smart girl, innocent and kind she didn't deserve any of that treatment." Maki gave a nod as she placed the headset on the side.

"So I take it as you help her threw everything, can I ask on why that is?" he spoke, she took a deep breath and gave a slight nod, " Hibiki… he's my brother, and I want to set things right in the area's on where he hurt such a lovely girl." Lin couldn't help but drop his spoon to the ground, right here sitting in this room is someone related to the bastard that hurt Mai.

"Does she know?" Maki gave another nod "Yeah, I told her a few weeks in to the start of our term, she was a little scared at first but afterwards we became best friends. I-" she stopped when a loud scream was heard threw the whole clinic, both of them rushed to the monitors and looked around up until, monitor 5 showed action in the middle, Naru was banging on the toilet door. His face looked frantic and desperate to try and get into the bathroom.

"Maki you stay here and keep me informed, you'll be safe here," with that he ran out of the base leaving a very worried teenager.

/c/c/c/c/c/c/

A few minutes ago, Mai had walked into the bathroom and did her business, when she came out of the stall and over to the sink she gave out a long hard sigh, " why does he still make me feel weak at the knees, I should be over him by now." she began running the cold tap on the small sink to wash her hands.

" I should hate his guts, he left me.. All alone. If it hadn't been for my parents I wouldn't have gotten this far, I'd never think of harming a child that's not even had its chance to live yet." she gave out a small growl of flustration and bent over the sink splashing some water onto her face. " I still love him.. He was kind to me the other day, he escorts me to where I need to go. Even though he must hate it, he must hate that I'm stuck here on this case."

Closing her eye's tightly shut, as tears pricked the sides of her eye lids threatening to fall, "Why did you have to leave me all alone Naru… Why!" slamming her fists onto the sides of the sink she gave out a silent cry until her nose picked up something opening up her eye's, "Blood… I can smell it again," lifting her head up her eye's widened when she looked into the mirror. Blood! Everywhere the bathroom was covered in blood. Looking down the sink the water had changed from a clear blue to a dark red.

Quickly she stepped back holding hands over her mouth, "No… this .. No…" the tempurature in the room began to decrease making her rub the pale arms she had. "Decrease in the room temp drop, wait.. This was one of the bathrooms that had been said safe.." She closed her eye's and then opened just the one that she was slightly blind in, and looked around.

After finding out she was partially blind in her eye, for some reason a new unknown ability came to her, even though she had black spots when she looked out of it, she could see things that other people couldn't. It sort of showed a spirits Aura in the room and anything that they had touched or been would leave a slight trace of spiritual particles.

"Where… " was all she spoke as she slowly advanced towards the door, "Where is it?" again her eye jumped around the room until she felt her hand on the door knob, just as she was about to turn it, a woman with long raven black hair was stood in front of her, "I'LL HAVE MY DAUGHTER!" was what the woman spoke and lunged forward causing Mai to fall back hitting her head on the corner wall screaming as she went down.

The last thing she could remember was Naru banging on the door for her to open it. "N…naru?" and with that she blacked out completely.

/c/c/c/c/c/c/

Outside the bathroom door, Naru had been waiting patiently for Mai to finish what ever she was doing in the bathroom, he had been thinking on how to Approach Mai about what happened 2 months previously on that dinner date he had set up as a late birthday present to the girl. When she spoke them words and he let his anger take over. He hadn't been angry at Mai, it wasn't her fault.

He was mainly angry at himself for allowing it to happen, and he just burst out saying they was breaking up and walking away without giving Mai the chance to talk, he had seen her talk to a waiter before he finally walked out of the door with Tears falling down her face. He had wanted to go back and say sorry but he couldn't.

When Lin had called him saying Mai was missing and hadn't returned home, instead of calling Mai he had been out searching all night trying to find out where she was. He looked in all her favourite high school hang out spots, her old apartment building, the mall, resturant again, but no one had seen a trace of her. He was running out of options and as he returned back to the apartment he shared with Lin and his girlfriend Madako, she was on the phone to someone and looked rather shocked and pale.

When the woman had hung up she just looked down to the ground, " the call wasn't long enough to get a trace off her, and all she spoke of was that it's all over." that had crushed his heart, he'd locked himself up into his bedroom for the night until the next day when Monk called saying Mai had come home a wreak, a week later he received a full blown punch in the face from the Monk after finding out what he had done to Mai, he had wanted to make it up but Monk said for him to stay away from her and wouldn't let him go near the apartment up until when he found out Mai had moved out of the house and into a dorm at the university, which university he didn't know.

Mai had told him once but he had been too busy trying to get some important cases filed to even listen.

Naru got flustrated and was about to punch the wall when he heard a thud and scream, his head bolted towards the door and rushed towards it banging. "Mai? MAI! OPEN UP MAI WHATS WRONG!" he was panicing, the girl he loved was in the bathroom pregnant and he didn't know what had happened.

That's when he looked down the hallway and saw the fire extinguisher and was about to bust the door open when Lin shouted him along with Monk and Ayako right behind him, " I don't know what happened before you say anything, just help me get the damn door open!" ordered the impatient teenager. They all nodded as they stood back ready to take action.

Naru raised the red object and used a large amount of strength to bash the lock off the door, and threw the object down onto the ground making a loud "Clank" Monk got ready to do his Mantra as well as Ayako with the Nine cuts. Lin slowly pushed the door open and they was all then knocked back by a powerful dark Aura, straight away though Monk was back on his feet chanting, allowing at least one person to get threw and get to his daughter.

Ayako looked over, " NARU NOW! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SMALL ENOUGH TO GET THREW THE GAP!" without being told twice, Naru went straight in, his eye's widened laying in front of him was Mai laying sideways on the floor, one arm wrapped around her stomach protectively, the other bent backwards on the floor, and a gash on her forehead. Gently he began getting to her, but the powerful black aura pushed him back again.

"Naru! Hurry! I can't hold it much longer!" shouted Monk, that left Naru with no choice, he roughly gave Mai a yank making her land into his arms and then rushed out of the bathroom where Ayako shut the door and placed a strong charm on the door. "There, it shouldn't be able to leave this bathroom for a while."

They all turned to Naru who held Mai in his arms and rushed towards her, "Mai!" was all they shouted.

/c/c/c/c/c/c/c/

Thank you Everyone! for the reviews! This chapter is for you! Things are about to start getting pumped up and exciting here from out! I finally got to do the Mai and Naru chapter! How are things going to go from here on out?

Thank you all again for who loved the first story!

Curedream90! Over and out!


End file.
